Existir no vivir
by NaryMont
Summary: El sentir de Kenshin durante cierto parte del manga que a todos nos dejó O O cuando lo leímos! *SPOILERS* Espero les guste!


Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

 **Existir…no vivir.**

Por: NaryMont

-¡Enishi! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kaoru-dono?! –grité desesperado al borde de la locura.

\- El aroma será tu guía, ve y descubre de qué se trata… Síguelo y ahí encontrarás la respuesta que buscas… -contestó, disfrutando al máximo cada palabra, saboreando cada entonación como quien disfruta el sabor de un buen sake, una sonrisa llena de placer adornando su rostro.

Ciruelo blanco, aroma a ciruelo blanco, corrí como poseso dentro del dojo y todo se congeló a mí alrededor, no pude respirar, la impresión de lo que vi caló en mi corazón paralizándome.

Kaoru en el suelo, recargada sobre la pared de madera con la espada de Enishi clavada en su corazón, su cuerpo desmadejado, un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Tenía la mirada vacía, dirigida hacia mí, y una cicatriz en forma de cruz sangrando en su mejilla izquierda. Estaba muerta.

Simplemente el mundo dejó de girar para mí, caí de rodillas, mi mano sin fuerza soltó la sakabatou, tan inútil, tan inservible como yo mismo. Un frío congelante se instaló en mi alma. Cerré los ojos, peor aun así la imagen que acababa de ver se apostó en mi mente como grabada con fuego, ¿por qué ella?, ella que nada tenía que ver con todo esto, un ser inocente, mi ingenua niña lastimada, muerta por mi culpa, asesinada por mis pecados del pasado. ¿Por qué la oscuridad del ayer había cegado la luz del hoy?

El dolor era apabullante, intenso e inmisericorde, cortaba la respiración, aplastaba mi interior ahogándome. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos mojando el tatami, no había llorado así en mucho tiempo, pero el llanto lejos de menguar, de dar una tregua a la tristeza, sólo mojaba mi cara sin lograr alivio alguno.

Abrí los ojos, deseando que ese oscuro cuadro frente a mi, sólo se tratara de una dantesca pesadilla, pero la intensidad de mi realidad me golpeó sin misericordia, ese maldito la había matado, había atravesado su corazón con su espada, tal como él mío propio se sentía en esos momentos, destruido, vacío y sin latidos. No había podido protegerla, no había podido salvar a la persona más importante para mí. Mi niña estaba muerta frente a mis ojos, mi hermosa Kaoru yacía sin vida, sus bellos ojos azules vacíos, opacos, sin vida, sin aquel brillo que daba vuelcos a mi corazón cuando lo observaba en sus profundidades oceánicas. Su rostro con una mueca de sorpresa, la expresión de la muerte instalada en ella, su boca entreabierta como si hubieran querido absorber su último aliento, un hilillo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¡No, no, no! – grité desesperado, mi voz quebrada por el llanto, como ya quebrado estaba mi espíritu. Golpee en repetidas ocasiones el tatami, con fuerza, como si éste fuera el culpable de mi tragedia. Sentí algo viscoso y tibio escurrir de mis nudillos. Una pequeña mano, suave y blanca como las de mi Kaoru detuvieron mis acciones. Pero no eran las de ella, sus manos jamás volverían a tocarme, jamás volvería a sentir aquella tibieza, tan particular de ella, que calentaba mi corazón y esparcían por todo mi cuerpo su calor.

\- Ken-San – la voz de Megumi, más aguda de lo normal debido a la conmoción del momento, trató de llamar mi atención, detuvo mis golpes. Sentía que mi voluntad poco a poco desaparecía. Ese maldito de Enishi había tomado la vida de ella y había destruido la mía, mandándome al infierno en vida. No podía moverme, no sentía mi propio cuerpo, porque un dolor desquiciante y penetrante en mi pecho anulaba cualquier otra sensación.

Sentí a Sanosuke tras de mí y giré a verlo, estático, congelado también por lo que veían sus ojos, estaba pálido, tan blanco como el papel, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro descompuesto.

\- No… Jo-Chan – escuché que mi amigo murmuraba sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sus puños apretados, impotentes.

Tras Sanosuke entró Saito, por un instante pude ver cómo su rostro se descomponía, cómo palidecía, a pesar de haber visto innumerables muertes y de haber ocasionado otras tantas, el cuadro frente a él cimbró su espíritu.

Luego de unos momentos, no supe cuántos, pudieron haber sido minutos, segundos, horas, a mí eso ya no me importaba, la voz de Saito se escuchó en el dojo.

\- Hay que quitarla de ahí.

Sus pasos se acercaron al cuerpo sin vida de Kaoru, Sonusuke saliendo de su estupor se acercó, me quise levantar pero no tenía fuerzas para nada… pude ver cómo Saito sacaba la espada dejando libre el menudo cuerpo, Sanosuke lo sostuvo para que no diera contra el suelo y lo recostó sobre el tatami.

A lo lejos sentía la mano de Megumi en mi hombro, como queriendo consolarme, pero yo no tendría consuelo por el resto de mi vida, nada en este mundo podría calmar el dolor y la pérdida que estaba viviendo. Se separó de mí para buscar una sábana y cubrirla. Fue cuando pude levantarme.

Caminé despacio, jamás los pasos me pesaron tanto, jamás en la vida sentí la tortura del remordimiento comerme por dentro de esa manera. Había amado una vez en el pasado y con mis propias manos había destruido la causa de mi afecto. Ahora volvía a suceder, nunca pensé que volvería amar y de nuevo ocurría, había matado a mi Kaoru, no por mis acciones, sino por la falta de ellas. Caí de rodillas al lado del cuerpo inerte de la mujer que amaba. Mi mano acarició su mejilla, estaba fría, ese cuerpo ya no era mi Kaoru, sólo era un cascarón vacío, el calor que siempre irradiaba se había ido para siempre… su espíritu valiente e indomable ya se había marchado… ya sólo vería su sonrisa en mis recuerdos. Pero igual la abrace, la apreté contra mí como nunca me atreví a hacerlo en vida; cómo había desperdiciado tanto tiempo, yo sabía de su afecto hacía mí, pero siempre mis malditas inseguridades debido a mi pasado me detenían a dar el paso siguiente. Aunque tal vez era mejor así, nunca la tuve más allá de nuestro trato diario y aun así la extrañaba tanto que dolía, no quería imaginar si hubiera llevado conmigo el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios a través de un beso o de caricias más atrevidas y saber que nunca las tendría ya.

La solté dejando su cuerpo sobre el piso del dojo y me encaminé a la salida. Escuché a lo lejos la voz de Sanosuke y de Megumi pero no pude responder, yo me sentía más muerto que el cuerpo de ella que había dejado atrás. Sólo atiné a tomar la Sakabatou y la coloqué en su vaina de donde no tenía que volver a salir jamás, ya que sólo era un instrumento inservible.

Me alejé para siempre de ese lugar que por un breve tiempo había visto como mi casa, mi hogar, pero ahora no tenía significado alguno, porque la persona por la que lo considera así, se había ido para vara nunca volver.

Seguí la calle sin rumbo fijo, después de todo sólo era un cadáver que todavía podía moverse, un ser que existía, pero que ya no tenía vida…

 **Nota 08/06/16** : Y que sale esto… muy triste y depresivo, cierto, es la parte del manga que más me gusta, pero también, la que más sufro a la par de mi adorado pelirrojo… No tenía pensado hacer algo así, pero debido a que ahora que estoy con el proyecto de "Cicatrices", recurro constantemente al manga para checar detallitos y que el fic quedé lo más apegado posible a la obra original, de repente que me sigo hasta la saga de la venganza y llego al tomo 24 y bueno, se me hace impactante esa parte y por eso me atreví a hacer esto y además en primera persona… hacía mucho que no escribía en primera persona…

Besos y abrazos digitales y Hasta la próxima! … **Nary^^: "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**


End file.
